


Don't look back

by Musiusi, Trinitrogeno



Series: That one AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leaving Home, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Trust, blind trust, leaving everything behind, tags for now to avoid spoliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiusi/pseuds/Musiusi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinitrogeno/pseuds/Trinitrogeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Hello?..”<br/>“….Kenma?”<br/>“Kuroo? …You know what time it is, right?”<br/>“It doesn’t matter, just… Pay attention, ok?”<br/>“…Kuroo, what the hell? It’s midnight and-”<br/>“-Kenma.”<br/>“…Fine, go ahead.”<br/>It was at that moment that Kenma knew something was odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! omg this is my first fanfiction.
> 
> Well this story is based on the argument of one of my original stories, and I'll be adding tags while going forward in the story to avoid spoilers! so tags will be changing constantly.
> 
> My beta: [Trinitrogeno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinitrogeno/pseuds/Trinitrogeno) (she also works a bit in the story itself)
> 
> please enjoy!

It was a fresh and clear night, Kozume Kenma was playing video games in his bedroom like he did any other night. Everything seemed completely normal. That is, until his phone started buzzing alerting him of a new call.

“…Hello?”

“Kenma?”

“Kuroo? …You know what time it is, right?”

“It doesn’t matter, just… Pay attention, ok?”

“…Kuroo, what the hell? It’s midnight and-”

“-Kenma.”

“…Fine, go ahead.”

It was at that moment that Kenma knew something was odd. Kuroo wasn’t the kind of person that would call him so late at night, even knowing that he’d probably be awake. Also, there was something different in his voice. It was too serious for Kenma’s liking.

“…Look. This may sound weird and out of place, but I need you to do everything I’m going to ask you to do… Ok?”

“…” He didn’t know how to answer. Just what the hell was wrong with Kuroo?

“…Kenma?”

“….Ok.”

“…First, I need you to take all your important stuff. Just… Don’t take anything too big or hard to carry.”

“…” Silence was all the blonde could offer at that moment. He truly couldn’t understand Kuroo’s intentions.

“Kenma, I’m gonna make a question, and I need you to answer honestly, please…”

“…” Kenma predicted the question Kuroo was going to ask. It was a question he knew too well.

“-Do you trust me?”

The question broke the blonde put of his thoughts, of course he did! Why was Kuroo acting so weird so suddenly?

“…Kuroo-”

“-Just answer Kenma. Do you trust me or not?” At this point Kuroo was starting to sound scary.

“…Yes. Yes, I trust you, Kuroo.” The change in Kenma’s tone clicked an alert in his taller friend.

“…Sorry for talking to you that way, but… This is important. As in, incredibly important. You have no idea how important it is, Kenma... Heh…” He chuckled, but it was an empty sound.

“…Ok yeah, I trust you, and… I’m gonna try, just… Keep telling me what to get…” _This needs to be a joke… Please, tell me that this is a joke._ Kenma thought.

He was worried. Actually, he was hoping to hear Kuroo’s laugh from the other line of the phone, saying something like: _‘I got you!’_ and _‘Why do you worry so much?’_ or _‘How could you take this seriously?’_ –anything! But it never came.

“First, as I already said, get your personal stuff, everything and anything you think you’ll need, as long as it’s not heavy or difficult to carry. It’d be ideal to only carry one bag, but if it’s absolutely necessary, then I think that you can take two.” Kuroo said. Kenma was starting to doubt that this could be a joke, or something related to one.

“…Can- Can I at least ask why?” Kenma asked, hoping to get some kind of answer from his raven haired childhood friend.

“I wish I could tell you, I really do, but… This time you’ll have to trust blindly…”

If this was scary before, it was completely terrifying now.

“…O-ok, ok, I-I’ll try but, I swear Kuroo if this is a joke I-” But Kenma couldn’t finish his sentence because Kuroo cut him off, voice drowned in desperation.

“-NO! It-It’s not a joke I swear to whatever you want me to swear to, that this is NOT a joke, Kenma. My God, you have no idea how much I wish for this to be a joke, but it’s not. You’ll have to take this as serious as it is, and I’ll be asking you to do crazy stuff tonight, so please, _please_ trust me, Kenma. _Please._ ”

“…”

“I know it’s difficult to trust someone so blindly but please, I’m begging you, trust me, do all that I am asking you, and don’t ask about it because even if I want to tell you I just _can’t!_ Not yet, at least.” Kuroo sounded so desperate that it made Kenma’s heart clench inside his chest.

This is the first time he’s ever heard Kuroo talk this way. Where was his confident and composed friend? The one that always keep his cool no matter what? Kuroo sounded like he was about to cry, and Kenma knew that he simply wouldn’t be able to handle that.

“Ok, ok! Kuroo, I-I’ll trust you, I promise, just… Calm down, please?” It was the first time in all of history that Kenma told Kuroo to calm down. It has always been the other way around.

“…Sorry, yeah, I-I’m calm. I’m calm now… Just tell me when you are done packing your things.” Kuroo’s voice was so unsettling that it sent shivers down Kenma’s spine.

He slowly started to pack his things, keeping his phone in between his ear and shoulder so he’d be able to pack while paying attention to the deathly silence that was in the other side of the line. He did it just in case his friend had something else to say, but it brought him a bittersweet comfort knowing that Kuroo was there, and that he wasn’t completely alone.

Kenma packed different kind of clothes, his electronics and some hygienic products just in case. However, he didn’t pack anything home-related or with any kind of sentimental value, because something deep down inside of him told him not to. Kenma had a terrible hunch about all of this.

“…Ok, Kuroo, I’m done” He finally said, breaking the deathly silence that the tense situation had brought.

“Ok, good. How many backpacks?”

“Just one.”

“Ok, perfect… Erm, my next request is a bit weird so… Don’t freak out, please…”

Kenma took a deep breath and then gulped. “…Yeah?”

“Well… I’ll need you to… Umm, how do I say this?”

“Just say it.” Kenma wanted to believe that he was mentally prepared for whatever this situation could be, but reality wasn’t kind like that; and Kenma knew he was fucking afraid and he wanted this to end as soon as possible.

“I’ll need you to… Umm… Get all the money that you can find in your house, please?” Kuroo said this as if waiting for a bomb to explode; and, well, he had been pretty damn close.

“You want me to do WHAT? Kuroo, what the hell?! Packing was one thing, but this? What is this for? What are you planning? What’s all of this about?!”

Kenma knew that he couldn’t make questions, but how was the right way to react to something like this? This command is even more confusing than the last one, and Kuroo actually had to give him credit for handling the situation for so long.

After his little episode, the place went deathly silent again, at least until Kuroo had the courage to talk again. His voice sounded a bit broken, and Kenma didn’t know that this was actually breaking Kuroo’s heart. He didn’t want to make Kenma go through a situation like this, he didn’t want to, but he had no option.

“Kenma- Kenma, look… I-I am so sorry, really, but… There’s no other option, I-I want to explain, but I can’t, not yet. I promise that I’ll tell you everything, and that I’ll explain it, but first…Just- Just trust me, ok? Just… Do it. I-I hate myself right now for asking this from you without giving you any answer, but that’s the way it is and-and I can’t go against the way things are, so… _Please_?”

Kenma had no idea what to answer, or what to do in general. What was Kuroo up to? What was all this? What was _so_ **_important_**?

“…Can I at least, you know, think about it for a moment?” He answered finally, needing time to shut down his mind and leave any kind of logic behind. Kuroo has never let Kenma down, nor has he fooled him or lied to him. Much less has he tried to damage Kenma, so…? What else could he do but trust in him?

A few minutes later, Kenma spoke again, trying to maintain his voice steady. He truly felt like crying. This situation was scary, and his eyes stung with the familiar sensation of surging tears, but he kept them at bay. He simply couldn’t let himself cry, at least not now.

“Y-you need credit cards, or…?” Kenma couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

“No, just physical money…” Kuroo’s voice sounded empty, and Kenma could feel that he didn’t want to ask something like that to him. And for some strange reason, it was quite comforting.

“…O-ok.” He finally said, moving slowly. First, he got his own money, making sure that his room was clear of every single penny that he had, then he went up for his parents’ money. It felt _so_ **_wrong_** , and he hated doing it, but he had already gone past the point of no turning back. So he just went through it without hesitating, his mind completely on autopilot, not thinking about anything that was happening.

At the end, he got approximately $300. It was actually easy, his parents being heavy sleepers and all of that, but it made him feel dirty. He had just stolen from his own parents! Kenma shook his head, trying not to think about his recent theft. _At least it’s over_ , Kenma thought as he went to grab his phone again.

“Ok, done.” His voice was the empty one this time. He felt kind of numb and slightly tired, but he had done it. He had decided his path the moment he packed his things, so… _Let’s get this done with_ , He thought.

“Good… Now, I’ll need you to meet me at the park that’s two blocks away from your house.”

“Okay” And with that, Kuroo hanged up. Kenma stood still a couple of minutes, just watching his phone’s black screen, his mind as empty as his eyes. When he decided that it was enough, he straightened up, took his bag, and glanced around his room for what could very possibly be the last time. He quickly left after that, not wanting to stick around. Because Kenma knew that if he spent more time in there, he’d regret his decision.

He walked around his house one last time, glancing around, committing it to his memory, before he finally went to the front door. Kenma’s hand lingered on the door knob, not feeling prepared to leave just yet. He slowly put his bag on the floor, barely hearing a soft _‘thud.’_ He turned around and grabbed a nearby pen along with the sticky notes his mother always kept at hand in the coffee table.

Quickly, he wrote a note and went up to his parent’s room, pasting the note on a place he was sure they would see it. Then, he went back to the front door and grabbed his bag once more. He quickly opened the door and left, closing it behind him. He walked under the night sky, knowing that he was practically leaving everything he knew behind.

It was obvious that he was escaping, Kuroo got his made intentions crystal clear during the phone call. But after leaving that little note behind, he walked to the meeting point Kuroo had set, without turning around to look back, and without any intentions of coming back.

.

.

.

When Kenma’s parents woke up the next morning to the sound of chaos, the only thing they saw was a note that said:

**_‘I’m sorry, but I would do it all over again.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coments and kudos are apreciate!! thanks you for reading!
> 
> \--  
> Come and talk to me at my [tumblr](http://musiusi.tumblr.com/)! promps and ideas will be apreciate aswell! but I draw more so I could be answering with a picture rather than a fanfic, but I'll try!
> 
> buuut, [Trinitrogeno](http://trinitrogeno.tumblr.com/) here does write more so you can also leave your promps and ideas to her! ewe


	2. Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> We are finally updating and first of all we are really sorry because this is sooo late!
> 
> We have been busy because we are in our senior year and we have been getting caught in multiple activities, aside of that other external stuff had happened.
> 
> Recently I had contractured my upper back and both my arms, so I haven't been able to use a computer, so even if I had the chapter ready like a week ago I haven't been able to post it.
> 
> Another thing is that Trinitrogeno (The beta and co-author of this fanfic) don't have access to a computer 24/7, so the beting of this chapter have been difficult to do.
> 
> Well thats all, enjoy!

_A long hallway._

_That is what it takes to get to that specific room._

_It’s not that long, actually. But walking through it makes you wish it was longer. Or, maybe your destination makes you so nervous that your mind plays games on you, making that hallway seem longer than what it really is._

_At least, that’s what Kuroo has heard from multiple people all his life._

_That was not his case though, he wasn’t afraid of that room._

_He wasn’t afraid of the person inside._

_But, as Kuroo thought about it, the others’ fears could be justified easily. The poor illumination of the hallway gave it a creepy feeling, and the old, creaking shōji – that made up the oldest part of the building – gave off an intimidating feeling._

_It seemed ominous, and Kuroo understood why people cowered from this hallway, unless they were ordered to report to that person._

_As Kuroo reached the end, he stopped in front of an old wooden door that seemed out of place in a traditional accommodation such as this one._

_This was his father’s office, and the person inside, the person who made even the toughest of men hesitate, was his father himself._

_And right now, Kuroo was about to confront him._

_Consequences be damned._

_He knocked 5 times, the first three knocks were fast and the last two were slower. It was the code for ‘_ I need to talk to you _’._

_“Come in” a deep, commanding voice called from the other side of the door._

_Kuroo went inside, completely silent and serious, closing the door behind him. His father was sitting in front of his desk, checking some papers that were probably important, but he really couldn’t care less about them. His dad’s office was a wide room, filled with the odd piece of old furniture. It seemed like a normal office, but each person that has been there knows for sure that things usually aren’t what they seem._

_After all, one of the first lessons they’re taught is to look underneath the underneath._

_Kuroo stared at his dad, who was a scary looking man. He had a sharp gaze and cold eyes that were black as coal. A long scar ran down his right cheek, he had raven hair and a tall, well-built body structure that made him a “handsome man”, according to his mother._

_According to the others, such body structure made him into “someone you’d totally think it twice before messing with them”._

_According to Kuroo, it was the body structure of the man he despised._

_His dad didn’t even looked at him when he asked:_

_“What do you need, Tetsurou?”_

_Kuroo just kept his gaze on the man in front of him. It’s not weird for them to treat each other so coldly._

_“I need to talk to you. It’s about… The special event that will be happening next week.”_

_Silence filled the room, and Kuroo watched as the man he called father put down the pen he was using to write on those papers he had. Said man wordlessly raised his head, placing it upon his intertwined fists, and stared at Kuroo._

_Kuroo shamefully knew this man, and he knew that he was running an infinite amount of scenarios through his head, trying to guess what Kuroo wanted and what would be the outcome._

_“Go ahead.”_

_“I need you to include some people.”_

_“You already know my answer to your request, Tetsurou, don’t you?”_

_His voice may seem calm but Kuroo knows that his father is starting to lose his patience._

_“Yes, but there has to be something that I can do.”_

_“No, there isn’t, and my decision is final.”_

_“But-”_

_“I already said no.” The man lifted his gaze to look at his son’s eyes, taking off his reading glasses, and continued, “These things were planned from the moment **it** began. The available spaces have all been taken, the participating people have been counted, and we can’t take in some random strangers just because you are too soft and too stupid. Stop thinking about burdening us further, we’re barely managing with the one we have right now._

_Kuroo just stared at his father, he wouldn’t be the one to losing this battle._

_“They are only three, and they won’t be a burden. They can even be useful to you, unlike most of the other people who’re involved in this.”_

_“I already told you, my answer is no. Are you deaf or stupid? Maybe you’re both?”_

_They kept glowering at each other. Kuroo wouldn’t drop the subject, and his dad knew damn well that when his son was determined about something, he could be a real pain in the ass._

_Two minutes passed before Kuroo broke the stiff silence that had settled upon the office._

_“And what if…” He began, and his father surprisingly let him continue._

_Maybe he was curious about what his son was about to say._

**_“I get rid of three of the other participants?”_ **

 “-BRO!”

Kuroo jumped a little, he had forgotten he wasn’t alone. Damn it, he let his guard down. Had it been on the field, he could’ve been easily killed. Kuroo shook off that thought along with his trip down memory lane to concentrate on the owner of the hands that were passing in front of his face, as if to check if he was alive. How had he not noticed that?

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to tell us what’s going on?”

That question again. He had lost count of how many times he had heard that question on that same night. Human curiosity was something normal, but the current situation wasn’t.

“…Bo, I already told you, I can’t tell you just yet. Let’s just wait for Kenma and…”

“There he is.” A calm voice said from behind them, Akaashi was looking at the little silhouette of Kenma that was increasingly growing larger as he got closer.

Kenma arrived finally made it to where they were. It was a little suspicious how they were standing at the corner of the creepy park, with backpacks fully packed. He looked around, analyzing the other two people. Kenma had nothing against them, but Kuroo was acting incredibly weird. Also, he thought Kuroo had only contacted him, no one else.  Kenma would’ve never guessed he had two other people involved, but he wouldn’t question it.

Not now, at least.

“So, ready to go?” Kuroo said quickly, grabbing Kenma’s backpack from his grasp, and slinging it over his own shoulder to carry it for the pudding headed boy. He looked at them, waiting an answer, to which they just nodded and followed him as he began walking slightly ahead of the group.

The quartet of volley-ball players walked under the starry night sky.

Three of them knowing nothing.

**The last one suffering because he knew everything.**

 

The atmosphere grew tenser as they walked, the only sounds heard were their own footsteps, their rhythmic breaths, and the natural melodies of the night. Bokuto leaned down to Kenma’s height and whispered:

“Hey Kenma, do you know what’s going on? Kuroo won’t tell a thing!”

“No, I am sure that I know as much as you do.”

“Hey, I am listening, you know?”

Kuroo glanced at them from over his shoulder, and for some reason they, Bokuto and Kenma flinched a bit. The silence returned tenfold, and the innocent trio silently agreed that Kuroo was acting weirder and weirder as time went by.

Suddenly, Bokuto noticed something.

“…Bro, weren’t we supposed to be heading to your house?”

“No, we are going somewhere else. Now, _please_ stop asking, like, seriously.”

Kuroo didn’t want to snap, much less be rude to his friends, but the situation was crazy. He was stressed, worn out. He just hoped that they would understand, or, at least, forgive him.

 

The path was pretty long, and Kuroo had been leading them through streets they didn’t know existed. It made Kenma and Akaashi weary, but both trusted Kuroo, Kenma more so than Akaashi, but it was still enough to keep him there. The quartet walked and walked until they arrived at a grey building. It kind of looked like a warehouse, and it was surrounded by a few cars, some more expensive than others.

Kuroo approached the building’s door and pushed the doors open.

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma tensed, not really knowing what to expect or how to react. They saw many people inside, and most of them were moving boxes and packing stuff. The ages varied from children to adults, but the eldest couldn’t surpass the 55 years. Some of these people were wearing normal clothes, others were wearing dirty, worn out rags, while a few others were wearing flawless, formal ones.

But the place was packed of these people, who seemed different from the others. They seemed like trained soldiers, armed and ready to strike. They were everywhere, no matter where you looked. They held cold gazes, and surveyed the place, probably on the lookout for any threat. When a few of the guards set their eyes on them, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma tensed even more.

Only one question ran through their minds:

What was going on?

Each second passed brought more and more questions to try and comprehend this… Special situation, but Kuroo had offered them no answer. Breaking the unspoken staring contest the three of them were having with the guards, they turned their gazes to Kuroo, but he kept looking at the sea of people, not moving an inch.

Seconds later, a short man came appeared from the multitude, and came running at them. He stopped right in front of Kuroo, trying to catch his breath. Quickly, he straightened up and cheerfully bowed to the ravenette.

“Welcome! We were waiting for you Kuroo-sama!”

Kuroo nodded in acceptance of the bow, and sent them a quick glance that clearly commanded silence.

The other three looked at each other.

Kuroo- ** _sama_**?

 

 

 


	3. Drowning in the atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are terrible people but here, finally, is the new chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi were still surprised when their raven haired host motioned them to follow. Kuroo stopped a second to look over his shoulder at the short man and said:

“Give us a moment.”

“As you wish, Kuroo-sama!” The man replied while bowing again.

Kuroo lead his three weary friends to some boxes that were piled up near the corner. He sat down and the others followed his example, Kenma noticing that Kuroo sat in a way that only the three of them could hear and see what he was saying.

“Look, I’ll be back in a second. Please, while I’m gone, don’t talk, listen, or pay attention to anyone. If someone orders you to do something, don’t do it unless they say it’s from me. Don’t say anything, and please, don’t do anything that could bring attention to you. And, above all else, do not move from this place. Am I clear?”

They just nodded slowly, not bothering with questions anymore. Right now, the only thing they know for sure, is that the situation at hand was beyond complicated, and the only one they could trust was Kuroo. They knew he would guide them, and keep them safe. He would make sure that they’d all survive.

Or at least, they hoped so.

“Oh, and,” he said, looking at Akaashi, “keep an eye on them, please.”

Akaashi just nodded and the three watched as Kuroo stood up to walk over to the short man who walked away with Kuroo immediately following. The silence stuck around them for a couple of seconds, before they finally took a breath.

Only to hold in when Kuroo abruptly came back, looking slightly uncomfortable with a small bag in his hands.

“Umm… I need you to do something else… Uh, I’m sorry, but could you give me your cellphones?”

That took them by surprise, though none of them protested as they reached out and put them in the bag. Bokuto was first, followed by Akaashi. Kenma went last, moving his arm slightly reluctantly and noticeably slower than the other two. Kuroo shot him an apologetic look, he saw the unhappiness in Kenma’s face, yet he felt proud the shorter boy moved no muscle to complain.

With all three phones in the bag, Kuroo closed it and disappeared in the sea of people, leaving his three friends in the heavy atmosphere of the unknown happenings.

.

.

.

_His dad stared at him, and Kuroo saw the amusement hidden in his eyes. Finally, he let out a slight chuckle._

_“You’ve got to be-”_

_His son didn’t let him continue._

_“-As much as I despise it, I’m still your son. I’ve learned a couple of things from you. I hope you didn’t expect me to be as naïve to barge in and gamble my request without a little… Persuasion from my side.”_

_His dad grew frighteningly serious all of a sudden, but Kuroo wouldn’t back down._

_“You’re threatening me. Do you really think I am afraid of you? At all?”_

_His father was getting more pissed with each second that passed by._

_“Of course not, I do not mean it like that.”_

_Kuroo was extremely calm, though he would admit the he felt incredibly smug on the inside. He loved making the old man lose his cool._ Just like now, _he thought._

_“Then what the fuck are you talking about?”_

_His dad had always been one of those who didn’t take to threats kindly._

_“I am the only heir available, remember?” Kuroo resisted the urge to smirk. He knew exactly what his progenitor was thinking:_

_‘Oh no, not this shit._ **_Again._** ’

_His dad sank down on his chair and rubbed his temples. He could feel a migraine worthy of the gods of massive hangovers. Kuroo’s dad could barely control his anger, and he knew his son planned to push his buttons even further. He didn’t even brace for it._

_“And we both know that, if you don’t let me try, I can disappear exactly like the others did.”_

_He was talking about his siblings._

_Some died, others… Others just disappeared._

_Kuroo was the only one who stayed._

_His father knew his reasons were based solely on his mother and the few people he considered his ‘precious’ friends._

_Kuroo accepted it, though he hated this kind of destiny. He was strong, he could and **would** bear with it._

_The old man was about to snap, and Kuroo amusedly watched the throbbing veins on his father’s neck and forehead. He wondered how many seconds they had left before they blew up on their own._

_“…Ok. Fucking do it, Tetsurou, but… If you fail-!”_

_The strain in his father’s voice brought a petty satisfaction to his ego. And Kuroo couldn’t help his smirk as he interrupted him:_

_“-I won’t fail. Don’t worry, I am fucking amazing at my job.” He said, smugness dripping from his voice, and he added just a small, cynical chuckle for further effect. As soon as Kuroo gave his back to his father and headed for the door, a spark lit in his orbs._

_This had been the only issue left between Kuroo and his goal._

_But now… Now, his father gave him the green light._

_A loud scream filled with rage came from inside the room, followed by a heavy ‘Thud!’ and things breaking._

_Of course, it was typical of the old man to throw a fit when he didn’t get things his way. Kuroo mourned the loss of the furniture, it had been such a great desk…_

_Kuroo could barely control his chuckles at this point._

**_Kuroo – 1_ **

**_Old man – 0_ **

_The guards looked at him dreadingly, and Kuroo couldn’t hold back his laugh this time when they took a step away from him._

_Yes, things were running perfectly, just as he had planned._

_Now… Who would he choose as his first target?_

_._

_._

_._

Kuroo walked through a short hall, reaching a pair of imposing metal doors. His dad was on the other side of these doors.

Kuroo pushed them open.

This kind of brings back beautiful memories, doesn’t it?

He tries not to smirk, he really does! But, alas, his will was too small against his need.

“Mission accomplished, old man- I mean! _Father_.”

His dad rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, just show me which idiots you brought in, and which ones you… _left out._ ”

Kuroo chuckled, approaching the desk – He still missed the old one. – And threw six folders on its surface, right in front of his dad.

“The first three are the ones I… _Left out_ , and the other three are the ones who I brought in.”

His voice made it sound as if he had no interest in the matter, but Kuroo was kind of proud of his work.

His dad quickly skimmed through the folders, releasing some of the stress on his shoulders when he realized Tetsurou had actually avoided fucking everything up, as he actually chose useless people. Of course, his pride forced him not to show his relief in front of his heir. And even if that wasn’t the case, he was still angered from their last conversation.

“…Hn, what’s done is done. Be ready for tomorrow, 5:00 am sharp. And, also, don’t fucking bother me anymore.”

His dad uncaringly threw the folders to a corner of his new desk, and waved his hand in dismissal, but Kuroo didn’t budge from his place. The old man sighed angrily, and supporting his temple on his hand, he raised an eyebrow at the little demon- He means, at his little, precious only heir.

“…What _now?_ ”

“Can I borrow the soundproof room?” Kuroo grinned, the little shit knew what he was doing.

“I don’t give a damn about what you do, Tetsurou, just leave me. The fuck. _Alone!_ ”

He just chuckled and nodded, turning and disappearing from the room.

Once he was alone, Kuroo’s dad angrily gripped the borders of his desk, slightly panting from restrained anger and frustration. He considered flipping his desk to let out his anger, but he quickly remembered his last one and calmed down. He smoothed the inexistent wrinkles on his desk from gripping too hard. He would not lose another desk to his son. Not after he lost his favorite. Silently, resting his head on intertwined hands, Kuroo’s dad mourned for the loss of his old desk.

It had been such a nice desk…

.

.

Outside, the raven haired volleyball captain released a relieved breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. The first part had gone smoothly, but he was still uncertain of what would happen from now on.

Moreover, he had a **_huge_** explanation to give, and he wasn’t sure if he was actually ready to face it.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face _them._

This scared him way more than the battle field.

Kuroo was scared of telling the truth to his only friends.

.

.

.

The atmosphere was _tense._

The three were basically drowning in uncertainty.

They didn’t know _anything_!

Why they were here? What was going on? When is Kuroo coming back? Is he going to come back? How much more are they going to stay here? Were they heading somewhere else after this? If so, _where? Why? When? How?_

It was driving them _insane!_

The people in the room didn’t help. The noise they made had helped soothe them, but they easily fell silent.

The only people who were talking were the guards, plus some important looking people.

They watched as some people seem to be drowning in the same uncertainty as them.

They watched as others seemed to be scared out of their minds.

They shared a glance and reached the same conclusion they had already known.

The three didn’t know what to think anymore.

But they would trust Kuroo.

.

.

Akaashi seemed calm, as always. But, if you looked close enough, you would notice him fidgeting, as well as playing with his fingers. And, every now and then, he would look around scanning the room once more in hopes of catching a glimpse of their raven haired missing cat-member. Lots of thought were shooting across his mind, some good, and some bad. Yet Akaashi tried to subdue them in hopes of a rational explanation when Kuroo got back.

Kenma was playing with his PSP with the volume on mute. Sure, Kuroo took away their cellphones, but Kenma guessed that using something with no way of outer connection wouldn’t hurt. Besides, Kenma needed the distraction, all four of them knew it. If he didn’t distract himself, his thought would carry him to a dark place and then-! _No,_ Kenma thought, _you’re battling a boss. Look, his HP is almost depleted! Go in for the kill, or restore your Mana, but don’t get distracted from the fight._

Bokuto was swinging back and forth on his seat, occasionally moving his foot or dragging it across the dust on the floor. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to stay still and quiet. Bokuto started to play with his shoelaces to try to focus his mind into something. Anything, really, he just needed something to do before he did something he would regret this time around.

The three of them were brought out of their musings when Akaashi spotted Kuroo walking to where they were.

“Follow me.” He said, picking up Kenma’s luggage while offering said pudding head a hand to help him stand up.

They walked in silence, Kuroo with his head held high, his eyes threatening all who looked at his friends. Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi avoided eye contact with everyone, keeping their eyes on Kuroo’s back or on the floor. Their heads were low, and their steps hesitant.

Once they were a safe distance away from the mob, Kuroo talked again.

“Good thing you followed what I told you, because I kind of forgot to say that you should keep an eye on your luggage all the time. You never know the kind of people who could lurk around.”

The other three didn’t answer, they didn’t _know_ how to answer. They felt tense, and their friend’s attempt at a joke didn’t help relieve it.

They kept on walking until they reached a metal door. It was smaller than the doors to his father’s office, yet Kuroo dismissed this fleeting thought as unnecessary. Really, he just wanted to avoid this, but he couldn’t. He owed them at least this much as a way to repay their trust in him.

Kuroo motioned for them to go in before he closed the door behind him. The room was on the small side, and it was empty bar a single light bulb on the ceiling. Kuroo turned it on, and sat on the floor. The others followed suit, Kenma sitting closer to his childhood friend in an attempt to seek comfort. He was scared, and only Kuroo could make him feel safe.

Kuroo smiled down at Kenma, before he took a deep breath. He held it in, then slowly exhaled. He repeated this a couple of times until he felt calm enough. The others waited patiently, knowing he’d come around. Finally, Kuroo opened his eyes, briefly wondering when he had closed them before gazing into the faces of his precious people.

 “This is a soundproof room, we can talk freely in here, so… Well…”

The three of them looked at him, expectantly. Kuroo chuckled uneasily, before letting out a sigh.

“…I guess I owe you a **_huge_** explanation, don’t I?”

The three pairs of eyes burned holes into his being, and Kuroo finally said what they had needed to hear.

“Ask away.”

And hell broke loose.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coments and kudos are apreciate!! thanks you for reading!  
> \--  
> Come and talk to me at my [tumblr](http://musiusi.tumblr.com/)! promps, suggestions and ideas will be apreciate aswell! but I draw more so I could be answering with a picture rather than a fanfic, but I'll try!
> 
> buuut, [Trinitrogeno](http://trinitrogeno.tumblr.com/) here does write more so you can also leave your promps and ideas to her! ewe


End file.
